Isami
Isami is a Human Samurai-Accountant. She is a member of the West Wind Brigade and is a part of Soujiro Seta's harem. She participates in Operation Capture as a member of the Akiba Raid Party and later joins the Shibuya Raid Team. Her birthday is on November 9. Appearance Isami wears a Japanese-style haori coat. She wears her reddish-orange hair in a ponytail. Personality Synopsis Round Table Alliance arc She, Dolce, and Kawara are present when the Crescent Moon Alliance reveals its newest discovery—food that actually tasted like real food. After trying the Crescent Burgers for themselves, the three bring one to Soujiro. Return of the Goblin King arc Isami is present at the meeting between the Round Table Alliance members in Akiba, relaying Shiroe's message to the guild masters present. Afterwards, the West Wind Brigade, along with Soujiro, leave to go to the Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice in order to protect it just in case. She notes that Isaac refused to come along unless the People of the Land requested aid and asks Soujiro why they were going there themselves. Fallen Guardian arc After Kyouko was killed by Enbart Nelles, Isami joins the guild's patrol team after Soujiro angrily declares that they would track down the mysterious man and kill him. However, after engaging in battle with him, they found that it was nearly impossible to deal any damage to him, or even hit him. Isami's group, consisting of herself, Fragrant Olive, Dolce, and Kawara, was only saved by the arrival of Soujiro and later, Akatsuki. However, the two players are both killed themselves while buying time for the others to escape. With the knowledge that Nelles was actually a rogue Royal Guard, the members of the Akiba Raid Party were . Isami was paired up with Nazuna as they patrolled the city in wait for Nelles. After Akatsuki and Marielle engaged the Raid Boss-tier Guard in battle, Isami and Nazuna eventually joined the fray, with Isami holding off Nelles for a brief moment to allow Marielle and Nazuna to switch roles as Akatsuki's primary healer. She, along with the others, watches Akatsuki as she destroys the cursed sword Byakumaru, putting an end to the battle. Homesteading the Noosphere arc Isami, along with the other members of her guild, fights the Genius Camaysar after he riled the anger of the guild by kidnapping Sara. Other Media Log Horizon: West Wind Brigade Isami was one of the 30,000 Japanese trapped in Elder Tales. Although she was together with Soujiro and Nazuna, she is the only one from their group who worries about their predicament, with Soujiro excited about it and Nazuna having a hangover. After learning the secret of opening Menus from Soujiro, she tries to log out, only to discover that it didn't work. Two other adventurers complained at her, calling her a "bitch" and berating her for getting their hopes up for nothing. Although she is near in tears, Soujiro defends her and drives off those adventurers. She and Nazuna accompany Soujiro when he goes to assist Kawara, who was defending two low-level players, and joins him and Kawara in defeating the goblins. However, she ends up overwhelmed by the goblins, having a lower physical prowess than her original character avatar, and admits to Soujiro that she was afraid of fighting. She becomes flustered when he holds her close while defeating the last goblin, and apologizes to her with his head bowed for failing to control his emotions in his own excitement. When D.D.D, led by Krusty, arrives, they initially believe them to be hostile, especially after Krusty attacks Soujiro. However, it turns out that the two newer players that they were protecting were invited to the game by a member of D.D.D, so they had come to retrieve them. Along with the other members of her guild, she returns to their guild hall and is present during the discovery of the lack of taste in food. After the guild realizes that Landers like Sara, who cleans their guild hall, are now sentient, she goes out with most of her guild to explore outside the city. They return with a battered Kawara and Soujiro due to their experimenting with their physical capabilities, leading to Dolce's suggestion to spar at the guild hall to figure it out. He suggests that they grapple with Soujiro as practice, which highly interests the females in the guild. Isami, in her spar with him, is able to block some of his moves, but he dodges her kick and flips her onto the ground. As he shakes her hand, congratulating her on her effort, her robe accidentally comes loose, much to her embarrassment. She goes into the hall, where Sara was cleaning, and thanks her for cleaning the guild hall so diligently. Soujiro ends up "taking the best part" by charming Sara with his offer to help her clean, much to Isami's disdain. Some time after they had mostly adjusted to the world of Elder Tales, Isami is still distraught about that fact and sought a way out. When Soujiro fails to pay attention to her, she becomes angry at him and storms out of their guild hall in frustration. Sara accompanies her, and Isami vents her frustration to her despite Sara not understanding fully what Isami was saying and Isami knowing that there simply was no known way out. When Soujiro contacts her out of worry, she quickly becomes annoyed at him for being protective of her and decides to ask Landers about the situation. However, as she walks through the streets, she encounters Minori and Touya being "recruited" by Hamelin and believes that they are picking on the two children, causing her to interrupt them. Although Magus ultimately deflects her suspicion, she arouses the anger of a tall, black-haired Hamelin member named Passhita. On her way back to the guild, she and Sara are attacked by Passhita and his guildmate Koza, who threatens to rape Sara and begin stripping her of her clothes; however, since that was technically not a violation of the rules, the guard wouldn't save the two girls, much to Isami's agony. Helpless to do anything, she draws her sword and ends up stabbing one of the members despite knowing what would happen to her. At that moment, Soujiro arrives just in time to see the guard about to arrive. Although she is prepared to accept her punishment, Soujiro blocks the guard's sword just before it can hit Isami, although his katana ends up broken. He covers her eyes as he brutalizes the tall man, first cutting off his left arm then nearly killing him through the guard's attack, causing the two Hamelin members to flee. Isami and Soujiro watch in shock as Sara attempts to stop the guard, only for him to ignore her, and he pushes Isami out of the way as the guard's attack comes down. She can only watch in horror at the fatal wound as the rest of their guild arrive. Fragrant Olive snatches her away from the battle as Soujiro continues battling the guard, and Isami can only bemoan that this was her fault. She rushes towards him upon finding him at the Cathedral, and he wipes away her tears, much to her embarrassment. While Soujiro went to retrieve his newly-repaired sword, she trains with the rest of her guildmates to become stronger. Log Horizon SNG Isami is a recruitable character in the SNG. Currently, she has three forms: her regular form, a Swimsuit outfit, and a Crescent Moon Stand uniform. Trivia *Like Soujiro, Isami's name is an allusion to a Rurouni Kenshin character; hers being a reference to Kondo Isami, the leader of the Shinsengumi. **She also shares her name with Isami Hanaoka of the anime series Soar High! Isami. ''In the sense they are both female characters based on Kondo. *Isami shares her birthday with Mizuho, a character from ''Kushiyatama, Do Your Best! References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:West Wind Brigade members Category:Samurai